The Boy
by Gulliver101
Summary: The boy menceritakan tentang kehidupan dibalik layar seorang idol boygrup rookie yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki berbagai rahasia dan konflik yang terjadi dalam karir dan hidupnya. Wanna One/BxB/Yaoi/Pairing: Ongniel, 2park, Minhwan, Pandeep, Nielhwan, Woonsung, Deephwi
1. chapter 1

Title : The Boy

Genre : Friendship

Rating : Fiction M

Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun, Yoon Jisung, Park Jihoon, Kim Jaehwan, Park Woojin, Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Ha Sungwoon, Jeon Somi, Kim Sejeong

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje, Crack Pairing, BxB, Yaoi, Don't like it? Don't read it please.

Summary : The boy menceritakan tentang kehidupan dibalik layar seorang idol boygrup rookie yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki berbagai rahasia dan konflik yang terjadi dalam karir dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

-PROLOG : Introduction-

.

.

.

Kang Daniel.

Seorang pria kelahiran Busan, Korea Selatan.

Seorang pria dengan berbagai macam rahasia dalam hidupnya.

Daniel merupakan anak sulung dari keluarganya.

Ayah Daniel adalah pria kelahiran Daegu, Korea Selatan. Sedangkan sang Ibu lahir di Busan, Korea Selatan.

Ayah Daniel memiliki bisnis yang sudah terkenal diseluruh penjuru. Ia adalah CEO dari Kang Corporation, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang manufaktur. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang Designer yang telah dikenal oleh banyak orang karena karya-karyanya.

Daniel berkuliah di Hanyang University dengan mengambil jurusan kedokteran bagian ahli bedah umum.

Daniel juga merupakan member dari boygrup rookie terkenal yang baru saja debut di Korea selatan dengan nama "Wanna One". Bisa dibilang, dia adalah idol yang saat ini naik daun karena namanya muncul paling pertama dalam pencarian.

Mungkin tidak ada yang tau latar belakang seorang Kang Daniel dengan jelas hingga sekarang. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang misterius. Sebagian fans sering mendengar rumor tak sedap dari salah satu member Wanna One ini, tapi tak ada yang peduli bagaimana sikap dan karakter sang idola dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Para fans cuma tahu bahwa seorang Kang Daniel adalah idol yang baik, murah senyum, lucu, humoris, dan menawan.

.

.

.

"Lihatlah bagaimana sebuah lilin kecil dapat mengusir kegelapan."-Yoon Jisung

"Berhentilah untuk mengutuk semua hal yang terjadi. Tolong, keluarlah dari kegelapan itu, dan mulailah nyalakan lilin."-Ong Seongwoo

"Berhentilah merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang paling tersakiti di dunia ini!"-Hwang Minhyun.

"Aku membencimu dan akan selalu membencimu!"-Park Jihoon

"Bagaimana bisa seorang Kang Daniel yang selalu dipuji oleh semua orang diluar sana, malah berperilaku layaknya binatang dihadapanku."-Park Woojin

"Hyung.. Aku menyayangimu, begitupun dengan member lainnya. Jadi aku mohon, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini."-Bae Jinyoung

"Kau tau, kau itu sangat menjijikkan! aku bahkan malu menganggapmu sebagai bagian dari kami!"-Ha Sungwoon

"Oppa.. Aku mencintaimu. Aku adalah fansmu mulai hari ini, jadi jangan abaikan aku."-Jeon Somi

"Aku bisa melawan apapun kecuali godaan. Bukankah kau sepertiku? Kita sama, dan kita ditakdirkan."-Kim Jaehwan

"Aku akan membunuhmu suatu hari nanti, dimana hanya ada kita berdua dan hanya Sang Pencipta yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari kematianmu. Ingatlah aku dan namaku!"-Kim Sejeong

"Dunia ini adalah panggung. Tetapi banyak manusia yang memerankannya dengan buruk, dan kau termasuk didalamnya."-Lee Daehwi

"Hyung.. kau tahu, ada takdir yang tidak bisa diubah manusia dan ada juga takdir yang bisa diubah manusia. Salah satunya seperti takdir yang kau jalankan. Takdirmu sekarang bukanlah takdir yang sesungguhnya. Kau bisa mengubah takdirmu menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang."-Lai Guanlin

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note : Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan tidak sesuai dengan fakta yang sebenarnya. Dalam cerita ini, Wanna One tetaplah seorang Idol. Jeon Somi adalah seorang model, sedangkan Kim Sejeong hanyalah seorang mahasiswi biasa.

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca ya Terima kasih :):)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Boy

Genre : Friendship

Rating : Fiction M

Cast : Kang Daniel, Ong Seongwoo, Hwang Minhyun, Yoon Jisung, Park Jihoon, Kim Jaehwan, Park Woojin, Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Lee Daehwi, Ha Sungwoon, Jeon Somi, Kim Sejeong

Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD. I own only the plot.

Warning : Typos, Geje, Crack Pairing, BxB, Yaoi, Don't like it? Don't read it please.

Summary : The boy menceritakan tentang kehidupan dibalik layar seorang idol boygrup rookie yang berasal dari Korea Selatan. Seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki berbagai rahasia dan konflik yang terjadi dalam karir dan hidupnya.

.

.

.

-Lies and Betrayals-

.

.

.

[Faculty of General Surgery at Hanyang University, Seoul, South Korea]

\-- 08:00 AM --

Terlihat mobil Ferrari 599XX berwarna merah memasuki area parkiran Hanyang university. Semua mata berfokus pada sang pemilik dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Kang Daniel.."

"Woahh, daebakk!"

"Aaaaaaaa oppa!!"

Kang Daniel.

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Namanya bahkan muncul paling pertama dalam pencarian di internet. Semua orang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman tanpa terkecuali. Wajah tampan, postur tubuh yang sempurna, serta senyum menawan yang dia tunjukkan pada semua orang yang berdiri disana.

Kaki panjang itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri kearah seorang pria berwajah manis dengan tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya. Kedua gigi kelincinya terlihat dengan jelas, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berpikir bahwa dia adalah pria yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hai.."

Hyungseob hanya menatap kagum pria yang saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Bahkan ia merasa mungkin saja kedua pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ahn Hyungseob.." panggil Daniel lagi dengan lembut.

"Ah i-iya, sunbae.."

Hyungseob merasakan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Apalagi, setelah mendengar suara dari pria yang dikaguminya itu.

"Selamat pagi.." ucap Daniel sembari menepuk pelan kepala Hyungseob.

"Sampai bertemu di seminar nanti.." lanjut Daniel, lalu meninggalkan Hyungseob dan berjalan kearah koridor fakultas.

Hyungseob hanya diam. Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali dan mencoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan Samuel tadi.

"Siapa pria itu?"

"Daniel menyapanya.."

"Pria itu pasti menggoda Daniel!"

Setelah sadar akan situasi yang dialaminya, Hyungseob tersenyum senang. Ia bahkan mengayungkan satu tangannya keatas sambil berkata "Yes". Kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kearah koridor fakultas tanpa mempedulikan bisikan orang-orang tentangnya.

.

.

.

[FK Aula - Seminar tentang "Biliary Cyst"]

10 mahasiswa kedokteran telah berkumpul di dalam ruangan tersebut, yaitu 6 Pria dan 4 Wanita. 10 orang inilah yang terpilih sebagai perwakilan dari masing-masing fakultas kedokteran disetiap bagian untuk mengikuti seminar dari Prof. Dr. Kim Do Han, selaku kepala bagian Bedah anak dari Hanyang University Hospital.

Kang Daniel - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Umum

Ahn Hyungseob - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Anak

Kim Wooyoung - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Orthopedi dan Traumatologi

Lee Youngjae - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Jantung

Nam Hyunjin - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Thoraks dan Kardiovaskuler

Park Jisung - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Urologi

Nam Jihyun - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Syaraf

Suci Andriani - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Tumor

Alexandra Clayton - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Digestif

Kang Eunsoo - Fakultas kedokteran Bedah Hati dan Pankreas

.

.

.

"Selamat sore."

"Sore, Prof."

"Sebelum saya memulai pembahasan. mungkin dari kalian, ada yang tau tentang Biliary Cyst?"

"Pelebaran kista pada saluran empedu.." ucap Hyungseob dengan lantang.

"Nah, benar sekali. Biliary cyst adalah semacam penyakit tentang pelebaran kista yang telah menyebar pada saluran empedu. Sekarang, saya akan membahas tentang seorang anak bernama 'Yoo Seong Ho' yang telah melakukan operasi Biliary Cyst."

Kim Dohan menunjukkan gambar dan beberapa gejala-gejala yang dialami pasien setelah 3 hari pasca operasi.

"Demam, terlihat lemas, muntahnya berwarna hijau kekuningan (empedu). Pasien juga sering mengeluh tentang sakit perut dan belum pernah buang air kecil sejak 3 hari pasca operasi. Saat perut pasien ditekan, ia akan merasa kesakitan." ucap Kim Dohan menjelaskan kepada 10 mahasiswa yang tengah memperhatikan gambar dan gejala yang terjadi.

"Bukankah itu bisa saja terjadi karena Ileus (penyumbatan di usus). Maka dari itu, pasien memuntahkan empedu pasca operasi." ucap Eunsoo.

"Tidak, masih ada lagi. Pasien mengalami dehidrasi dan tidak bisa buang air kecil sejak 3 hari pasca operasi, dan juga pada gejala tertulis bahwa di area sekitar perut terasa lembut." ucap Daniel membantah pendapat Eunsoo.

"Itu bisa saja pergerakan ususnya belum pulih dan mungkin itu sakit pasca operasi." ucap Jisung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Daniel.

"Kalau operasinya berjalan lancar, ia pasti akan segera kuat. Anak-anak itu punya fisik dan mental yang kuat. kalau dokter melakukan pekerjaan dengan benar, maka anak-anak akan segera pulih." ucap Hyungseob tiba-tiba, dan hal itu cukup membuat 9 mahasiswa yang berada di dalam ruangan terdiam, dan juga seorang Kim Dohan yang tersenyum dengan bangga.

"Berapa jam yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan pasien Yoo Seongho?" tanya Kim Dohan pada 10 Mahasiswa dihadapannya.

"2 jam.." jawab Youngjae.

"Tidak, 2 jam itu sudah sangat terlambat untuk pasien yang memiliki gejala seperti ini mulai dari 3 hari pasca operasi. Jika para dokter mengulur waktu, pasien bisa saja meninggal dunia." ucap Daniel membantah jawaban Youngjae.

"Coba perhatikan pada bagian tanda-tanda vital pasien. Denyut jantung 160, tekanan darah 80/40, suhu badan 39 derajat, dan dalam hitungan detik denyut jantungnya semakin menurun. Benar kata Daniel, pasien bisa saja mati jika para dokter mengulur waktu untuk melakukan operasi." ucap Kim Dohan mencoba menjelaskan dengan detail.

"Bukankah ini syok septic?" tanya Suci.

"Cerdas. Ini merupakan syok septic, dimana kondisi serius yang terjadi akibat infeksi berat sehingga membuat tekanan darah turun. Jika tidak segera di operasi, bisa terjadi peritonitis, yaitu peradangan pada peritoneum - lapisan tipis dari jaringan yang melapisi organ-organ perut dan terletak di dalam dinding perut." jelas Kim Dohan sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah pujian pada pertanyaan cerdas dari Suci Andriani (Mahasiswa Hanyang University asal Indonesia).

Mengadakan seminar tanya jawab dengan 10 calon dokter terpintar pilihan dari Fakultas masing-masing, membuat Kim Do Han sangat bangga. Bagaimana bisa 10 calon dokter dengan semester yang berbeda-beda, bisa menebak bahkan menjawab sebab dan akibat dari pembahasannya tentang pasien Biliary Cyst. Ia bahkan memahami tentang penyakit seperti ini, saat pertama kali melakukan koas di Hanyang University Hospital.

"Operasi Roux-en Y tidak dilakukan dengan benar atau mesentry-nya (lapisan ganda peritoneum) tidak dijahit dengan benar. Maka dari itu, gejala pasca operasi timbul." ucap Daniel sambil menatap Kim Donghan yang tersenyum padanya.

Kim Donghan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Daniel. Entah itu jawaban atau tebakan, tapi yang dikatakan idol terkenal itu memang benar.

"Aku pikir idol terkenal sepertimu tidak akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk membaca buku-buku tentang masalah pembedahan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau memang terlihat sangat cerdas." puji Kim Dohan.

Daniel hanya menunjukkan senyumnya mendengar pernyataan dari seorang Kim Dohan.

Senyuman palsu?

atau nyata?

Tidak ada yang peduli, toh Daniel menduduki peringkat satu soal acting di Wanna One. Mau senyuman jahat, baik, licik, nyata, maupun palsu, dimata orang-orang semuanya itu hanya akan terlihat tampan dan menarik untuk dipandangi.

"Saya pikir jahitan pada mesentry tidak benar, sehingga usus kecil pasien masuk ke dalam. Ini merupakan kesalahan yang masuk akal bagi orang yang tidak terlalu paham operasi roux-en y (operasi bypass lambung yang ditemukan oleh Cesar Roux)." ucap Hyungseob menjelaskan situasi dari video operasi yang dilihatnya dari layar LCD.

"Bukankah itu darah yang menggenangi tepat di daerah pankreas pasien?" tanya Wooyoung masih dengan mata yang berfokus pada video operasi.

"Apa ada masalah dengan jahitan di dekat kandung kemih?" tanya Alexa juga dengan penasaran.

"Order!" ucap Hyungseob tiba-tiba saat memahami semua gejala-gejala yang terjadi pada pasien.

"Pemberian obat yang dilakukan pada pasien. Jenis obat, yaitu generasi ke-3 Cepa dan Heta Vizen. Ada yang bisa jelaskan tentang Hetavizen?" tanya Kim Donghan setelah menyebutkan pemberian jenis obat pada pasien.

"Bukankah itu dilarang dalam dunie medis? Kalau Hetavizen disuntikkan pada anak-anak, itu akan menyebabkan kolestasis (cairan empedu tidak bisa mengalir dari liver ke usus 12 jari) dan pendarahan. Saat ini, penggunaannya sudah dilarang bagi anak-anak di AS. Tapi sejak bulan Maret digunakan di klinik di Korea. Seharusnya fasilitas kesehatan dalam negeri harus berhati-hati dengan penggunaannya, dan tidak boleh menyuntikkannya obat ini pada anak-anak." jelas Daniel panjang lebar.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan tersebut menatapnya dengan takjub dan penuh rasa kagum. Bagaimana bisa idol yang sibuk bernyanyi dan melakukan dance diatas panggung, bisa mengingat semua hal-hal medis dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar.

"Kau benar. Masalah ini terjadi hanya karena jika dokter tidak memikirkan nasib buruk pasien. Apalagi dengan prinsip 'kemakmuran dokter nomor satu dan nasib pasien nomor sekian' itu adalah hal yang salah. Jika kalian memang ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bijak dan penuh tanggung jawab, jadikan nasib pasien yang paling utama dan nasib kalian yang kedua. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Prof.."

"Baiklah, sekian untuk hari ini. Belajar yang rajin, agar kalian bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat di masa yang akan datang. Terima kasih."

Seluruh mahasiswa keluar dari aula kecuali Ahn Hyungseob dan Kang Daniel. Kim Dohan mematikan LCD. Ia mengambil tasnya dan akan segera keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang mahasiswa masih berada diruangan tersebut.

"Ahn Hyungseob.."

"Iya, prof.."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan? kenapa belum keluar?" tanya Kim Dohan bingung melihat wajah Hyungseob yang nampak memerah.

"Aku akan keluar setelah menyelesaikan catatanku, prof."

"Baiklah.."

Kim Dohan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Daniel yang duduk tepat disamping Hyungseob.

"Dan kau...?"

"Aku akan pergi setelah managerku menelfon.."

"Baiklah. Belajar yang benar.." ucap Kim Dohan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Hah?"

Hyungseob menoleh kearah Daniel.

'Blush~'

Oh tidak!

Bagaimana bisa seorang Kang Daniel mencium pipi seorang Ahn Hyungseob tanpa izin.

Hyungseob hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, mencoba memahami kembali situasi yang terjadi padanya baru saja.

"S-sunb..."

"Hyung! Panggil aku hyung." ucap Daniel memotong ucapan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk paham. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas sampai dibelakang telinganya.

-20 menit-

"Kapan selesai?"

"Sudah selesai.."

"Ayo makan bersama.." ajak Daniel sambil berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya.

"Hyung, bukannya hari ini jadwal tampilmu di KBS?" tanya Hyungseob.

"Jadwal tampilku jam 8 malam, dan sekarang masih jam 2 siang. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk makan siang bersamamu." ucap Daniel dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah.." ucap Hyungseob dengan perasaan senang.

To : Woojin

Woojin..

Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke toko sepatu. Tiba-tiba saja ibuku menelfon dan menyuruhku cepat pulang. Maaf ya.

From : Woojin

Oke sayang..

Hati-hati, jangan lupa hubungi aku nanti malam.

.

.

.

[Central Gangnam Apartement 21th floor/room 5 no. 202, Seoul, South Korea]

"Ini apartement milikmu?" tanya Hyungseob sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

"Huum.." ucap Daniel sembari berjalan kearah dapur dan mengambil dua bungkus ramyeon dari dalam lemari dan dua telur ayam dari dalam kulkas.

Hyungseob hanya mengangguk. Ia menaruh tasnya diatas meja, lalu mendudukkan pantatnya diatas sofa.

"Hyung.."

"Hm.."

"Kau taukan aku kekasih Woojin?"

"Terus?"

"Ah, tidak apa.."

Daniel membalikkan badannya agar bisa melihat Hyungseob. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat kearah Hyungseob yang sedang duduk disofa. Daniel duduk disamping Hyungseob tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari pria manis didepannya. Hyungseob hanya diam saat wajah Daniel semakin mendekat kearahnya. Jantungnya bahkan semakin berdegup kencang saat merasakan nafas pria itu menerpa wajahnya.

'Cup'

Bibir itu bersentuhan, hanya diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun. Hyungseob yang merasa bosan menunggu, akhirnya berinisiatif melumat bibir Daniel lebih dulu. Daniel yang merasakan pergerakan Hyungseob, akhirnya juga membalas melumat bibir pria manis itu.

Keduanya berciuman dengan cukup liar, bahkan ketika mendorong tubuh Hyungseob dan menindihnya di sofa. Hyungseob menikmati ciuman itu dengan mata terpejam sambil berusaha menurunkan resleting celana Daniel. Sedangkan Daniel sendiri mencoba melucuti celana Hyungseob dan berhasil.

Hyungseob menikmati saat Daniel memasukkan miliknya ke dalam rektumnya dengan kasar tanpa persiapan sedikitpun. Rasanya menyakitkan tapi akan begitu merindukan.

Jihoon menghitung sudah seminggu ia dan Woojin tidak melakukan seks.

Woojin?

Seks?

Oh tidak. Ini salah. Seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini dengan orang lain dibelakang kekasihnya. Jika Woojin tau, ia akan sangat marah padanya. Tapi, Hyungseob tidak bisa berhenti sekarang. Ia benar-benar menikmati yang dilakukannya saat ini dengan Daniel.

"Fuck ! Ughh... Hyungseob..."

Geraman nikmat dari Daniel membelai telinga Hyungseob, menggoda pria manis itu untuk membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Daniel yang menatapnya sayu.

"Woojin.. dia tidak akan tahu tentang ini bukan?"

"Ngh~," Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya saat Daniel menghentakkan tubuhnya beberapa kali. "I-ini rahasia kita.. ahh..."

"Good..." Daniel melirik ke bawah dan memperhatikan bagaimana junior Hyungseob berdiri di setiap pergerakan Daniel.

"Niel.. ngh..."

Selebihnya Hyungseob tidak lagi menjawab selain mendesah berukang kali. Tangannya meremas sofa cukup kuat. Apa ini karena ia sudah lama tidak melakukan seks, atau karena Daniel benar-benar kasar melakukannya?

"Kenapa kau... sangat sempit, Seobie?"

"Ah ~!"

Daniel meremas pinggang Hyungseob lalu menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Wajah Hyungseob memerah di bawahnya dengan mata yang terpejam. Daniel benar-benar menyukai suara Hyungseob. Baginya, suara Hyungseob adalah sebuah alunan musik ditelinganya. Daniel menarik juniornya keluar, lalu menghentakkannya masuk dengan kasar.

Hal itu berhasil menghasilkan lengkingan indah dari Hyungseob.

Daniel mendekat lalu menggigit bibir Hyungseob, tapi Hyungseob menariknya menjauh.

"Ja-jangan ngh.. Woojin bisa tahu nanti, Ahh ..."

Daniel ingat bahwa ia tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya pada Hyungseob. Jadi Daniel hanya menciumnya sebentar, lalu menatap lagi wajah manis Hyungseob.

Lalu Daniel menarik juniornya keluar, kemudian membalikkan tubuh Hyungseob secara kasar. Hyungseob menungging sambil melesakkan wajahnya pada sofa, tepat saat Daniel kembali memasukkan juniornya kasar. Punggung itu melengkung. Daniel menampar buttcheeks Hyungseob lalu meremasnya untuk memudahkan pergerakannya.

"Yes ! Niel! Ohh ~"

Daniel menyeringai sambil mempercepat gerakannya. Bahkan saat Hyungseob sudah mengeluarkan seluruh hasratnya, Daniel masih menyetubuhinya kasar sampai tak lama setelah itu ia menyusul.

"Aaah ~"

Keduanya terengah karena kegiatan yang sangat mereka nikmati. Daniel menarik dirinya dan duduk di bagian sofa yang kosong. Sedangkan Hyungseob mencoba menetralkan napasnya kemudian.

"Kau belum selesai, Seobie.." kata Daniel sambil menatap Hyungseob dan memasang sebuah senyuman pada wajahnya.

Hyungseob mendekat kearah Daniel. Ia bertumpu pada lutut di depan Daniel, di antara kedua kakinya. Hyungseob meremas junior Daniel, lalu memijatnya lembut sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Daniel menggeram rendah sambil mengusapi rambut Hyungseob lembut.

Daniel menekan kepala Hyungseob agar mengulum juniornya semakin dalam. Bahkan saat mengetahui Hyungseob hampir tersedak, hal itu mengukir senyuman di bibir Daniel semakin melebar.

.

.

.

\-- 06:40 PM --

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Iya hyung. rasanya tulangku mau patah semua."

"Aku ingin menggendongmu. Tapi akan ada banyak wartawan pasti, aku tak ingin mereka membuat gosip aneh tentang kita."

"Kau tak ingin ada hub..."

"Kau bisa datang padaku kapan saja saat ingin melakukan sex. Tapi jangan pernah berfikir untuk memutuskan Park Woojin karenaku. Kau mengerti Ahn Hyungseob?" ucap Daniel memotong perkataan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecut. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan Daniel.

"Ayo.."

"Iya.."

Daniel memegang tangan Hyungseob dan membantu pria manis itu berjalan kearah parkiran.

'Drrt Drrt'

Hyungseob merasakan getaran yang berada di saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan hanphone-nya dan melihat nama yang terpampang dengan jelas pada layar.

'Woojin Calling'

Daniel yang merasakan gerak-gerik ke khawatiran Hyungseob, hanya memberi kode pada pria manis itu untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo.."

("Kau dimana?")

"Aku diru-.."

("Jangan bohong, Ahn Hyungseob! Aku sekarang ada dirumahmu.")

("Aku akan menunggu penjelasanmu! Pulang sekarang atau kita putus!")

'Teet teet'

Daniel menatap Hyungseob penuh tanda tanya. Bagaimana tidak, wajah Hyungseob sekarang memerah, bahkan ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyu-.."

Hyungseob memeluk erat Daniel dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang pria itu. Ia menangis cukup keras. Daniel yang tidak tau apa masalahnya hanya diam. Ia mengusap punggung Hyungseob lembut dan berusaha membuat tangisan pria itu berhenti.

.

.

.

[Housing complex Gangnam-gu, Nonhyeon-dong no. 505, Seoul, South Korea]

"Masuklah.."

Hyungseob hanya diam tanpa ada pergerakan sedikitpun. Matanya hanya terfokus kearah lampu kamarnya yang menyala. Ia takut, benar-benar takut kalau Woojin sampai tau bahwa ia sudah melakukan sex dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

'Cup'

"H-hyung.. kau membuatku kaget!" ucap Hyungseob kaget.

"Aku menyuruhmu masuk ke dalam rumah sedari tadi. tapi kau hanya melamun. Jadi aku pikir dengan mencium pipimu, mungkin kau akan sadar. dan lihat! kau benar-benar sadar." ucap Daniel sambil menunjukkan senyum kelincinya.

"Hyung.."

"Iy-.."

'Cup'

Daniel diam. Dia hanya menatap wajah Hyungseob yang saat ini mencium bibirnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ucap Hyungseob setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia lalu turun dari mobil milik Daniel.

"Aku pergi.."

"Hati-hati dijalan. Aku akan menonton performance-mu nanti hyung. figthing!!" ucap Hyungseob sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah mobil Daniel yang sudah menjauh.

Hyungseob berjalan memasuki rumahnya tanpa sadar akan kehadiran Woojin yang tengah berdiri dan bersembunyi dibelakang tiang lampu jalanan.

"Brengsek!!" ucap Woojin dengan tangan terkepal erat.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Note : Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan tidak sesuai dengan fakta yang sebenarnya. Dalam cerita ini, Wanna One tetaplah seorang Idol. Jeon Somi adalah seorang model, sedangkan Kim Sejeong hanyalah seorang mahasiswi biasa.

Jangan lupa review setelah membaca ya Terima kasih :):)


End file.
